公开的秘密惊喜 When A Secret Surprise Goes Public
by Mapleholic
Summary: Matthew has been dating with Arthur, a columnist, for several months. But lately, they JUST don't have enough time to be with each other. The Englishman decides to give the Canadian a surprise, in public.


p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"最近，马修与亚瑟交谈的时间越来越少了。六月是个让人心神不定的月份，酷暑和暴雨只是其中众多麻烦中最让人省心的两个，真正让人烦躁的是源源不断砸来的论文和考试。马修不得不整日（甚至整夜）地窝在图书馆里，桌边永远不缺的是速溶咖啡的空包装袋，每当他双手支着下巴，盯着文档上一闪一闪的光标时，他似乎能理解他的作家先生为什么眼里常爬满血丝了。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"而亚瑟/span/font/span·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柯克兰近来也不怎么好过。马修猜想是他的编辑又给他加了额外的工作，导致他把自己锁在二楼书房里的时间更多了。他更新博客的频率也降低了不少，虽然那篇最终促使他们走到一起的散文点击率依旧在猛增。忙里偷闲的马修偶尔在翻他的主页时忍不住弯起嘴角，作家的灵魂往往会与他的文字结合在一起，而这一点在亚瑟/span/font·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柯克兰身上体现得尤为明显。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"可是，他们已经至少三周没有在一张餐桌上吃饭了，更别提其他情侣间该做的事了。这让年轻的加拿大男孩不免在翻动手机消息提示时有些失落。有时早已计划好的约会总是被各种各样的突发情况打断，夜晚，他们也很少像以前那样依靠在一起，阅读或是说笑。他原本对他们之间的关系非常信任，而现在，他竟像盛夏的蝉一样变得浮躁起来，对方那富有棱角和磁性的嗓音如同一片羽毛，不断地搔痒他的心头。唉，他真不该胡思乱想，简直像个初坠爱河的高中生似的。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修？马修—你把沙拉酱都挤到盘子外面去啦！"费里西安诺/span/font·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瓦尔加斯拖长了声调，用塑料叉戳了戳对面目光放空的加拿大男孩，这才使后者慌乱地放下手里的调料罐。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"抱歉…"他轻声嘟囔了一句，向他的意大利朋友愧疚地笑了笑。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"瓦尔加斯大方地回以一笑，喝了口番茄汁。/span/font/span"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修—不会是在想你那—漂亮的女朋友吧？"他故意把句子断得像一首蹩脚的诗歌。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"没有。"马修忍不住一笑。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"男朋友？"瓦尔加斯无辜地转了转眼珠。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"别说笑了，费里西安诺。"马修尴尬地移动了视线，隔着镜片向他投去一个稍显责备的眼神。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"后者却会意地笑弯了眉毛，像个孩子般晃了晃脑袋，一手用叉子熟练地卷起盘中的面食，一边用上扬的语调说着：/span/font/span"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不管怎么说，真没想到今天还能和马修一起吃午饭呀，明明马修上次说过，六月的最后一天要参加讲座…"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"噢，他真想跪下乞求枫叶之神的拯救。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"当马修/span/font/span·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"威廉姆斯以一个冰球爱好者的极限奔跑速度从餐厅冲刺到礼堂时，他差点就因气喘而晕倒在大门口了。不过庆幸的是，虽然礼堂的座位已经差不多坐满，但离讲座开始还有一分钟的时间。马修长长地舒了口气，瘫坐在椅子上，也许此刻世上没有比他更幸运的人了。迟到者会被那个暴躁刻板的苏格兰教授狠狠地训一下午，这已成为英语系公认的"十大最可怕事件"之一。（别试图猜出另外九个是什么，好奇心害死猫，马修认真地说）/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修摘下眼镜，撩起衣服下摆细细地擦去镜片上的油渍。就在这时，他听见话筒轻微的喀拉声，礼堂中细碎的谈话声跟着渐渐轻下来。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中午好，各位。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"在听见话筒里传出略显失真的嗓音时，马修浑身一个激灵，差点把手里的眼镜摔在地上。他错愕地张大了嘴，不敢相信那与他朝夕相处过两年之久的声音竟出现在如此公开的场合上。他手忙脚乱地戴上眼镜，像礼堂里所有第一次见到亚瑟/span/font/span·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柯克兰的男女学生一样，目不转睛地打量着这位发音漂亮的金发绅士。他穿着第一次和马修去环球剧院时的那件深灰色细条纹西装，伸出手推了推那副在夜晚与马修彻夜读诗或长谈时所戴的细边眼镜，再次开口前习惯性地清了清嗓子。天哪，马修差点惊呼起来。每一个细小的动作都是他再熟悉不过的，他甚至能闻到他领口散发出淡淡的格雷伯爵的茶香味。那双翡翠色的眼眸看似随意地在礼堂中扫了一圈，很快便找准了目标。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修感觉心跳漏了一拍，他不安地眨动着眼睛，草草与那抹漂亮而深邃的绿色轻触后便移开了目光。他的手心冒出了细汗。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不得不说，这是马修第一次看见亚瑟出现在公众场合上，而且他们竟是以差距悬殊的身份相遇，这不免让年轻的男孩感到面颊发烫。虽然至今他也没和人提过亚瑟/span/font/span·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柯克兰，但那股心虚感却占据了他的大脑，整场讲座中，他光是听见亚瑟不紧不慢的声音就感到没来由的害羞。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"前些天，我受到你们苏格兰教授的托付，让我代讲这一课，因为他觉得我更适合莎士比亚。但我一开始不想答应，他的脾气众人皆知。"他一贯认真地调侃道，搔了搔鼻翼小声说。"我相信你们都是优秀的保密人。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"一如既往的冷幽默，马修弯起嘴角。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"后来我答应的原因是，我想借此机会给一个对我而言极为重要的人，一个惊喜。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他优美的嗓音在礼堂中嗡嗡地回荡，像教堂的钟声般猛地敲中了马修的心，后者感觉心脏不可抑制地一阵狂跳。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"他是一个腼腆的大男孩，拥有优秀的文学功底，同时也是一位理想的伴侣。他的生日在七月的第一天，而今天，六月的最后一天，我想提前说上一句：生日快乐。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"愿他俊美的仪容像永恒之夏，不会褪色。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"这次，马修没有避开他的目光。那双被柔和的灯光照亮的眼里透露出浓浓的笑意，透过镜片向他缓缓地传递着温柔的暗示。那一瞬间，他感觉轻飘飘的，快要融化在这世间最美的颜色里了。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"亚瑟/span/font/span·font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"柯克兰才是他的永恒之夏。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以呢？"马修放下手提包，有些慵懒地斜靠在沙发靠背上。他看着身边还未解下领带的爱人，嘴角不自觉的微微上扬。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"所以呢？"亚瑟故意学着他的语气，挑了挑眉，一手环绕住年轻人的肩膀，将他拉进怀里。"我可是为这个惊喜提心吊胆了好几天。高中毕业后我就再也没在公众场合发表过长篇大论。"他的指尖轻轻搔弄着马修后颈打着卷的碎发，这让后者舒服地微微眯起眼。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"生日快乐，亲爱的。"他轻声地在他泛红的耳边说着，仿佛轻吟魔咒。"我爱你。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修略微一愣，眨了眨眼睛，他低声笑着凑近他的鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭。/span/font/span"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"我也爱你，浪漫的英国老绅士。明天的晚餐可别推辞。"/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;""font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"当然，当然。"亚瑟略显尴尬地弯起嘴角。"不过，今晚我们为什么不做一些别的呢？比如…"他渐轻的嗓音显出几分沙哑，眼底的绿色一沉。/span/font/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"马修稍稍偏过头，他那蒙上薄薄雾气的眼镜已经被无声地摘下，对方的唇已迫不及待地贴上他的脖颈，时深时浅地在他最敏感的肌肤上留下几枚浅粉色的吻印，微凉的指尖有意无意地刮蹭着他的衬衫下摆。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt;"span style="font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"六月真是让人心神不定的月份。/span/font/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0pt; line-height: 150%; text-indent: 21pt; mso-char-indent-count: 2.0000;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.5pt; mso-spacerun: 'yes'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-font-kerning: 1.0000pt; mso-fareast-font-family: font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font;" /span/p 


End file.
